


Day Twenty Four: Shy Sex

by Invictusimpala



Series: 30 Day NSFW Challenge [24]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 30 Day NSFW Challenge, Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Bottom Castiel, First Time, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Shy Castiel, Top Sam, Virgin Castiel, Virgin Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-27
Updated: 2014-11-27
Packaged: 2018-02-27 04:19:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2678846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Invictusimpala/pseuds/Invictusimpala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Sam, I’ve never -- I . . . I’m sorry if I come too early,” Castiel stammers, blushing, and Sam kisses him.<br/>“Doesn’t matter, just wanna make you feel good,” Sam murmurs against his lips.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day Twenty Four: Shy Sex

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading, enjoy :)

Sam’s nervous. They’ve planned their first time for tonight, and he’s so anxious it hurts his stomach, makes him feel like he’s about to be sick which is ridiculous.

He’s rented out a fancy hotel room, a five star place he’s been saving up for because it’s a three hundred dollar a night rate. Sam’s thankful they’re only staying one night and one day.

Castiel’s paying for half of it, and he could easily pay for all of it, but Sam insisted he pay the other half.

Sam goes to the hotel early with the bag full of things he needs. It’s not much, just a change of clothes and some bathroom necessities. There’s also two big bottles of lube stuffed in the bottom, but he’s not going to mention that.

The girl behind the desk smacks her gum and smiles at him.

“Special occasion?” She asks, and he flushes.

“Uh, yeah, of sorts, I guess.”

“Is it a girl?”

“No, it’s . . . it’s my boyfriend.”

“Oh,” she says. “You’re in room one zero three. Have fun, and keep the volume down if possible.”

Sam stutters out an incoherent answer, and then rushes over to the elevator.

The room is huge. There’s a king sized bed in the middle of it, minibar next to it, and a bathroom to the right. To the left is a little kitchenette with a microwave and counter, a mini fridge to put their own things in.

He puts his things in the closet across the room, and sits at the edge of the bed, smoothing down the top sheet.

Everything smells so clean and looks so crisp, it makes Sam sleepy already.

Castiel texts to ask which room they’re in, and Sam replies quickly. He goes to the bathroom to freshen up, washing his face, brushing his teeth, combing a hand through his hair.

Castiel arrives not twenty minutes later looking frazzled, hair mussed and eyes wide.

He holds up a box of pizza.

“I brought dinner.” He says, and Sam kisses him hard on the mouth. He tastes like pepperoni, and Sam knows there is only half a pizza left in the box. Sam licks past his lips, and Castiel makes a surprised sound, but he falls into it.

He sets the pizza down on the table, kicks the door shut with a bang that echoes down the hallway.

Castiel shoves him back onto the bed, nipping down his neck, pulling clothes off. His bag is thrown over by Sam’s, and then clothes really start coming off as opposed to the heavy petting. Sam’s shirt is thrown to the side, and his pants are unzipped. Castiel pulls away to take off the rest of his own clothes, and Sam forgets to strip out of his while he watches Cas, skin never seen revealed to him.

Castiel flushes, curls on himself a little, probably with self-consciousness.

“Come here,” Sam says, and he pulls Castiel into his lap. His cock is soft between his legs, and Sam sits up, wraps a hand around Castiel’s dick -- a motion that causes him to gasp with surprise.

“Sam, I’ve never -- I . . . I’m sorry if I come too early,” Castiel stammers, blushing, and Sam kisses him.

“Doesn’t matter, just wanna make you feel good,” Sam murmurs against his lips.

Sam licks his palm and then starts to jerk him off. Castiel bites his lip to keep in the noises. His knees that are bracketing Sam’s hips tighten. Castiel’s trying to close his legs, and Sam knows he’s doing something right as pre-come drips onto his fingers.

Sam’s never done this to anyone but himself, and he tries to do every trick that pushes himself to orgasm. It seems to work as Castiel can’t hold back his moans any longer.

Sam thumbs over his slit, pushes under the crown, tightens his grip, and moves his hand faster.

“You’re perfect,” Sam whispers against his skin, and Castiel comes over his hand with a choked off cry.

Sam watches him closely, his eyes shut tight, his brow furrowed. He’s beautiful, and Sam has no idea why he’s being shy about this.

“I wanna hear you, Cas, come on,” Sam says, and Castiel moans loudly. “There you go.”

“Sam, oh god, _Sam_ , keep doing that,” Castiel commands, and Sam keeps stroking his cock while Cas gets Sam out of his pants. Sam kicks them off and then they’re both naked.

“Do you want to bottom?” Sam asks, and Castiel nods his head wildly. “Are you, uh, are you clean?” Sam asks quietly, and Cas nods slower.

Sam kisses him sweetly, turns them around so Castiel’s laying on his back, Sam draped over him.

“I’ll try to make this good, but if it feels bad, tell me to stop, okay?” Castiel nods, and Sam goes to retrieve the lost bottles of lube.

He finds one not long after leaving Castiel, and when he walks back from the bathroom, he has to pause and take in the sight before him.

Castiel is totally spread eagle, one arm behind his head, the other hand stroking his cock leisurely. Sam’s mouth waters and he must make a noise because Castiel’s gaze snaps to him.

“Sorry,” Sam says, and Castiel smiles.

“Don’t be.”

He walks over to Cas, kneels down on the floor, setting himself between Castiel’s widely splayed legs.

Castiel shivers, hooks his ankles around Sam’s head. Sam dribbles lube into his hand, warms it up, and then one finger is fitting itself into Castiel’s hole. Cas inhales sharply, tenses, and Sam stops.

“You okay?”

“Yeah,” he croaks. “Keep going.”

Sam’s finger wiggles around, and he spreads the lube until he can fit his second finger inside of Castiel. At that he locks up further.

“Cas, do I need to stop?”

“No, don’t stop,” he gasps, and Sam relents, keeps moving his fingers around. When he starts to thrust his fingers, Castiel groans. His cock thickens, turning a red color, and Sam keeps up the pace.

He knows he’s hit Castiel’s prostate when his eyes flash wide open and he gasps, looking at Sam with surprise.

“What -- do it again,” Castiel demands, and Sam struggles to find that spot again. When he crooks his fingers, Castiel moans, throwing his head back. His cock jumps, and Sam stares at the movement.

“Feel good?” Sam asks quietly, and Castiel writhes, fingers searching for something to hold onto. Castiel settles on the sheets, and he whimpers.

“ _Yes_ ,” he breathes, holding the 's' out for a long time as Sam continues to finger him open.

Sam slips his third finger in after lubing his hand again, and Castiel squirms, thrashing.

“You ready?”

“Please, Sam, need something, just, _unnng_ ,” Castiel keens, and Sam stands up, untangles himself from Cas.

He grabs the lube and slathers it on the smooth skin of his cock. Castiel watches him, panting hard, and Sam shushes him, soothes his sweaty skin with his palms. Castiel pulls Sam down close, and Sam braces himself on his elbows and knees, positioned right over Castiel perfectly.

“So beautiful,” Sam whispers, and Castiel kisses him harder. While he distracts Castiel, sucking on his tongue, he starts to slip into him, pushing his cock past his rim.

Castiel freezes, and Sam does as well. Castiel is so _tight_ and he didn’t expect it to feel like this.

“Cas? Do I need to pull out?” Castiel wraps his legs around Sam’s waist and _pushes_. He pushes Sam all the way in until he bottoms out with heavy breaths.

“Can I -- Can I move?”

“ _Move_ ,” Castiel groans, and Sam pulls out and shoves back in. Castiel’s fingernails are scratching his back, tearing up the skin, but it doesn’t matter.

Cas’ cock has since gone soft, but it’s starting to fatten between them the longer and deeper Sam thrusts.

Castiel bears down, and Sam comes without meaning to. They’ve forgotten the condom, and Sam almost pulls out, but he orgasms too hard to think about anything else but just that.

Castiel stares up at him with wide eyes, wider than when Sam pressed his fingers to his prostate the first time.

Castiel kisses him hard, licking into his mouth, but all Sam can do is pant. Sam fumbles, trying to get his hand between them, and when he does, Castiel comes.

Sam holds onto his hips, trying to still their blocky movements because it’s becoming too much. He can’t stop the twitching of his hips, and Castiel is still thrusting into the grip he has on his softening cock. They’re not even kissing, sharing air and grunting into each others mouths.

Castiel holds him close while he pulls out, and Cas whines unhappily. There’s still come dripping between them, and Sam’s not sure whose is whose, and it’s sort of gross, but at the same time hot in a way Sam doesn’t understand.

“Love you, I love you,” Sam murmurs, brushing the sweaty hair out of Castiel’s eyes, kissing the skin of his forehead.

Castiel pulls him to the side, curls into Sam.

“We need to get cleaned up,” Sam says, but Cas shakes his head.

“Ten more minutes,” he mumbles, and it’s muffled against Sam’s skin and the sheets, wet under them both.

“Come on, we can relax in the big bathtub.”

“Fine.” Sam has to help Castiel into the tub since he’s sore, and then he’s slipping in behind him.

The water is hot, and it calms Sam’s muscles even more.

Castiel sinks back into him, the water coming up to his neck, and Sam kisses there.

“Are you okay? Do you feel good? Was it good? You can tell me it sucked, I won’t be offended.”

“Sam, that was perfect, and we’re doing it again as soon as I can move my limbs again.” Sam laughs.

“I’m glad.”

“Did . . . Did I do alright?”

“You were perfect, absolutely gorgeous.”

“I’m not --”

“You are. You’re beautiful, handsome, I love you.”

“I love you, too, Sam.”

The next day they take off, skipping all of their lectures, and Sam is glad because if he’d gone to them, he’d have missed Castiel riding him nice and slow, both of them coming so hard they black out.

So much for staying just the one night.

**Author's Note:**

> [My Tumblr](http://www.invictus-impala.tumblr.com)  
>  I am taking prompts there, if you're interested :)  
> (More info on that [here](http://invictus-impala.tumblr.com/post/99871679299/about-prompts-im-now-taking-prompts-yay-if-you))  
> 


End file.
